User talk:MaidenofRock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MaidenofRock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-05-14T04:32:02 Chu must be the R that Tpyle keeps talking about :3 Well, nice to meet chu~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 04:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, kool. Tell her happy birthday for me :D Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 05:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Rachel! Tpyle 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) see that button under insert that says signature, click that after a message or put four ~ ~ ~ ~. Tpyle 20:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait to go to Atami tonight! Habatchi grill! Don't be afraid of the fire! Tpyle 21:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Remember put a return between paragraph, and to copy and paste is Ctrl button then c, then click on the page, then Ctrl button v. And I shall correct any errors, or make it make better sense, as I am your editor, and representitive. ;) Tpyle 05:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Thanks! Don't turn around Link! DON'T TURN AROUND!!! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 04:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Heyyyyyy: Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 22:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) S-ROARA!! I'm doin it! I'm doin it! ME! THE TURKEY! BYE PIG, I GOTTA GO! I saw a squirrel, it was doin like this, ch ch ch *sniff*. WHY PIGGY WHY? I LOVED YOU PIGGY! I got a samich in my head. There's monkey's in meh! I made it myself! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 20:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You have much to learn, young cricket. 3 months younger to be exact. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? -_- Shut up. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 20:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna get us! Shut up....again. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 20:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna kill you, gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 20:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hyssshaaaaa sssssssssss! Are you trying to speak parseltounge? Cause I am an a level eleven diviner, and I shall electrocute you! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I dunno... Yesssss Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 22:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this okay for Raven? Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 23:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ? HOLY CRAP RACHEL GUESS WHO'S ON FACEBOOK! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 05:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Noooo..... Rachel P. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 17:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mhm Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 17:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) How would you like to have these costumes?: Cause I can't get them for ya! lol Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha!-Yeah I make awkward moments. So what? 08:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) --.-- Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How can you not like kiwis? and snow cones...you're so weird. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 01:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Skullduggery Island freak out. HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!!! I GOT THE PHEONIX WARBIRD!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 02:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Don't Spaz Out But...' Jason- Child of Ares -July 9th, 2011 This is somewhat abrubt, but would you like to hang out sometime? I tried to recreated....Just go look Violet's Page. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 05:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhh! Don't spaz out! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 16:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG! 5 more episodes until Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake!!! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 05:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i HAVE AN EPIC IDEA! Hunger Games Puppet Pals! XD :D Ask you mom for some colored felt! Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 07:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, I totally freaking forgot your Birthday! So, are you going to have a party? Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 01:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to role play as Violet in 8 days or she shall be deleted. Thepersonyouleastexpect 18:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I need you to telepathically make my push publish. Thepersonyouleastexpect 06:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Angelwings has left Camp Half Blood Role Playing Wiki. 15:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :( I know! How was your first day? Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 22:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay, you're an amuto fan? :D Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! They actually showed the preview for the genderbent episode of Adventure Time! Oh my god! It airs next week! So excited! All the time! It's great! This is Tpyle BTW. Lol, did you see the pictures i put on my page? Doesn't expecting the unexpect make the unexpected become expected? 01:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I have no ideaaaaa.... Lol, I am: BATGIRL! Doesn't expecting the unexpect make the unexpected become expected? 01:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you saw that too? And are you sure Billy on your bus is.....HM? Doesn't expecting the unexpect make the unexpected become expected? 01:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) lol, wanna chat? Doesn't expecting the unexpect make the unexpected become expected? 01:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you come over on Friday? There's this paranormal thing at the library on Saturday and I don't just wantt to go with my dad and David. Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected? 03:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maiden,,,, We are the music makers, And we are the dreamers of dreams; World-losers and world-forsakers 22:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It's like: "Jump Sydney! Jump!" I can't! I'm sorry!" *Cries uncontrollably* We are the music makers, And we are the dreamers of dreams; World-losers and world-forsakers 23:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Could you copy and paste the fanfiction on the adventure time fanfiction wiki? We are the natural disasters of the world 23:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Bacon Strips and Bacon strips and bacon strips and bacon strips and BACON STRIPS! I BLAME THE GOVERNMENT! (It's a long story) 15:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) He's crazy weird....Especially what he did to Liz and Patti... I blame the Government! 05:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) There's nobody else to share my fan-girly excitement with. So here goes: OH MY GOSH! I JUST ORDER A SOUL EATER HEAD BAND AND DOLL FROM AMAZON!!!!! EEEEEEEEE!!! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THEY GET HERE!!!! *jumps up and down in fan-girly way* Whoosh! Okay, well, I'll show you when I get them. I blame the Government! 04:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) If you cut me open, I don't think I could deal with that! So here ya go! http://souleaterroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I blame the Government! 23:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, SOA said that he won't accept our claim because all three districts are full... but I'm fairly sure that 1 only has 4 people in it (including the mayor) since Gel left... So what are your second choices? I blame the Government! 18:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um Mind getting on CU chat if you can? and bring TPYLE Also if you can. Thanks......[[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'I WILL SURPASS GOD!']]''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater''' 19:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers